


My Captain

by bboiseux



Series: The Smut Collection [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: The door to the cabin slammed open and Fjord jumped to stiff attention.“Hello, Captain Tusktooth,” said Jester with an exaggerated wiggle of her hips and shoulders.Fjord gaped.  Jester was dressed exactly like Avantika: a broad brimmed hat with a plume of feather above, a long sleeveless coat that showed off her arm muscles, thigh boots that—Well, it wasn’t exactly the same.  Jester was completely naked under the coat, her blue skin vivid in the dim, below decks light.“Ah, Jess, I—“Jester cleared the room in three confident strides and pushed Fjord back onto the bed.  She shot him an exaggerated scowl.   “You’ll talk when your captain tells you to talk, Tusktooth.”  She spit out the name.  “And you’ll do what your captain tells you to do.”Reading Time:abt 6 mins





	My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's another piece of smut that is the Fjorester Discord's fault!

The door to the cabin slammed open and Fjord jumped to stiff attention.

“Hello, Captain Tusktooth,” said Jester with an exaggerated wiggle of her hips and shoulders.

Fjord gaped. Jester was dressed exactly like Avantika: a broad brimmed hat with a plume of feather above, a long sleeveless coat that showed off her arm muscles, thigh boots that—Well, it wasn’t exactly the same. Jester was completely naked under the coat, her blue skin vivid in the dim, below decks light.

“Ah, Jess, I—“

Jester cleared the room in three confident strides and pushed Fjord back onto the bed. She shot him an exaggerated scowl. “You’ll talk when your captain tells you to talk, Tusktooth.” She spit out the name. “And you’ll do what your captain tells you to do.” There was a gleam of playfulness behind the scowl.

Fjord smiled and sat up. “Well, what should I call—“

Jester slammed him back on the bed and climbed on top, her thick thighs locking tight around his waist. “I did not give you permission to speak, Tusktooth!”

Fjord opened his mouth to respond and then snapped it shut.

“That’s better,” said Jester with a smirk, “You should call me ‘My Captain.’” She waved her hand dismissively in the direction of Fjord’s face as she looked off into the distance. “You may respond.”

“Yes, my captain.”

Jester’s head jerked back to Fjord a broad smile on her face but she quickly buried it under a look of haughtiness. “Your captain needs to be satisfied, Tusktooth. Are you up to the task?”

Fjord struggled to hide his smile. “I think—“

Jester bounced on his chest and knocked the air out of his lungs. “Tusktooth! I did not give you permission to speak!” She waved her hand again. “You may respond.”

“Yes, my captain.”

Jester gave him a long, probing look and then shook her head. “Tsk, tsk. You always thought you had such a talent for deception, but I see right through you.” Jester sighed. “I suppose we’ll have to find some other use for that golden tongue of yours.”

She leaned down and drew Fjord into a deep kiss, her fingers running through his hair and stroking his face. She pulled back, nipping at his lower lip as she went, her finger tips brushing his skin. Her mouth had a magnetic power and Fjord found himself chasing her kiss. Jester smiled down at him, not a normal Jester smile, but a mocking, arrogant smile that said “you are mine.” Fjord felt a moment of doubt before he caught the undeniable lightness of Jester in her eyes.

“Well, Tusktooth,” said Jester with a toss of her head (she quickly caught the hat as it threatened to tumble off), “it is time for you to earn your miserable keep on my glorious ship!”

Before Fjord could attempt to speak, Jester straddled his head, sliding her legs under his arms, and peered down at Fjord’s eyes peering up between her legs. “Pleasure your captain!”

The musk of Jester’s cunt filled Fjord’s world. The mound of deep blue pubic hair tickled his nose. Her legs (still clad in leather boots) squeezed his head and narrowed his vision to Jester and only Jester. The front of the coat had fallen back and Fjord’s view was consumed by a sea of pale blue rising up to Jester’s face, still playing at the haughty captain, her tongue wetting her lips, as if commanding Fjord to do the same.

Fjord wrapped his arms around her thighs and jerked her to his mouth and his waiting tongue. He lapped across her lips, tasting the sweet saltiness of her juices, letting it linger on his tongue, only to do it again and again. Jester sighed and her thighs opened wider, pushing tight against his face. Fjord teased at the pink blossoming from within her blue lips, his tongue flicking lightly and then sweeping in long strokes.

Jester tangled her fingers in his hair and leaned into his touch. She hummed a pleasant tone and said, “Tell me how good I taste, Tusktooth.”

Fjord didn’t use his words. He curled his tongue inside her and moaned tight against her cunt. Jester squealed with joy (a very un-captain-like sound) and tightened her grip, pulling his hair and swiveling her pelvis against his waiting lips and tongue, smearing his chin with her wetness and running his tongue across every inch of her cunt. Quickly, Fjord locked her legs in place and fluttered sloppy licks across her clit. Jester groaned, deep and guttural, and her hands tumbled from Fjord’s head and grasped at the mattress. The hat fell to the bed, but Jester didn’t notice. Her whole body leaned into the touch, thighs twitching around his head, muscles tight, holding herself just so, letting Fjord’s tongue wind her up until her body was coiled and ready to explode.

Jester groaned “Make me come! Make me come now, Tu—Tusktooth!” as Fjord lavished attention on her burning wetness, inhaling the smell of her pleasure, and feeling himself overcome with the sensation of Jester, wanting nothing more than to keep her perched on the edge, begging for release.

And then she tumbled over the edge with a throaty moan, her body tumbling forward at the same time. Fjord grabbed her ass and held her close, gobbling at her cunt as she started to roll to the side, her hands back on his head, clutching him to her as she shuddered and screamed, “Fj-Fjord! Fuck! Don—don’t sto—Fuck!” She was on her back now, boot-clad legs scrambling and kicking across the bed as Fjord frantically licked and sucked at her cunt, Jester’s shrieks filling his ears, her pelvis thrusting thoughtlessly into his waiting mouth. They moved, grasping across the bed, Jester both fighting and clinging to Fjord’s touch as her body pulsed in waves, deep rolling waves that shot to her finger tips and toes.

They only stopped when Jester scrambled backwards into the end of the bed. “Shit! Shit! Fuck!” she yelled and then her hands smacked Fjord’s head and finally pulled at his hair.

Jester sprawled across the end of the bed, one arm flung across the footboard, the other across her abdomen (still twitching occasionally). Her chest rose in heaving breaths and her head tilted back, eyes closed. Fjord rolled onto his back, gasping for his own breath. The lower half of his face was flushed and wet. His cock strained against his pants. They lay motionless, side-by-side.

Finally, when Jester could breathe again and the fluttering inside had subsided, she rolled her head towards Fjord. “You are very good at taking orders, Fjord.”

“Ah, thank you.”

Jester’s face (still flushed dark blue) broke into an exaggerated pout. “I guess you like me being Avantika, huh?”

Fjord reached over and squeezed her hand. “I like you being you. And anytime you want to be my captain, you just let me know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am also [bboiseux on tumblr](https://bboiseux.tumblr.com/).
> 
> **Introduction**  
>  This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism - focus on descriptions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> **Author Responses**  
> 
> 
>   * This author replies to comments.
>   * **Note:** If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with _whisper_. I will still appreciate the comment, but not respond. :)
> 



End file.
